I Don't Care
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A new human is in the Abarat, Carrion loses his memory, and the John brothers are just themselves! Story is better then summary... Please read...


Hello all, welcome to my Abarat fanfiction! This is just the prologue, It'll get WAYY more interesting later on. And I really hope Shaney isn't a Mary-Sue... God help her soul if she is. I got this idea from Fall Out Boy's new song, titled I Don't Care. Hope you like!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize... But I do own Shaney. (But if she's a Mary Sue I don't want her.)

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me…_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery…_

**Prologue: The Izabella**

The Izabella isn't like normal seas. By normal, I mean seas from the Hereafter, the world we live in. The Izabella was from another world, that isn't connected to ours in any way. That world is called the Abarat, and there are wonders there that would soon turn a sane man into a gibbering idiot. But enough about the sea, let us get on with the story.

There was once a girl who lived in what she convinced herself was the most boring place in the world, Chickentown USA. Her name was Shaney Gilbertson, and she was completely and totally bored with life.

She was bored with school… All her teachers seemed out to get her.

She was bored with her home life… Her mom and dad were hardly ever home, her dad being on business trips and her mom worked overtime at the hideous chicken factory that was the town's main export.

She was bored with her friends… For she had none.

Shaney had a perfect older sister, Rosie, and an adorable baby brother, Robert. Sandwiched between them, she got absolutely no attention. She was lost at school in her sister's accomplishments, and she was lost at home with her parents (when they were home) fawning over her two siblings.

To make a long story short, she hated life.

Shaney tried going gothic, but it didn't really work for her. She wasn't allowed to get multiple body piercings, and her conscience wouldn't let her dye the only aspect of herself that she liked, her long blonde hair.

So she decided to make her _attitude _different, not the way she dressed.

People didn't really notice how she was different, and she didn't really care. She was silent and sullen, she didn't do her homework or even pay attention in class. There was no enjoyment for her in the monotony of everyday life.

So when the sea of Izabella paid Chickentown a little visit that fateful day, Shaney was ready to go wherever the waves took her. She didn't even think about all the odd stuff that was happening, that Quackenbush girl going missing, the ghosts in the Comfort Tree inn, and now the sea coming into town. She just wanted to get away.

It was just pure luck that her brother was obsessed with anything to do with the beach. His bed was made to look like a fishing boat, painted blue and white. It even had a detachable sail, which Shaney quickly screwed in.

"I sure as heck hope this thing floats," she muttered as she threw out the mattress, blanket, and pillows. She pushed it to the balcony of her brother's room, and cast it off into the quickly rising sea. She herself jumped in a few seconds later, and grinned in relief when it didn't sink, the first smile she had shown in days.

"Hey you! Girl!" Shaney looked to the source of the shout, and found herself gazing at a large ship, _way _bigger then her own bed-boat.

"Yeah?" she yelled, hoping whoever shouted to her was still there. She thought she saw sharks in the water…

"Climb up this, girl!" Shaney caught hold of a moldy rope ladder and tugged on it to make sure it was secure.

"I'm coming up!" she yelled back. She swung herself up onto the ladder, not a moment too soon. Her little brother's bed was in the gullet of some sea monster before she was halfway up. The monsters of the Izabella feast on boats that aren't the color red, but Shaney didn't know _that._

She swung herself over the edge of the crimson boat's hull, and looked face-to-face with her first stitchling.

She screamed.

"What ARE you?!" she screamed, scooting away from it on her butt. "Get AWAY from me!" But at the same time, she was strangely intrigued with the odd being.

"What _are_ you?" she asked again, but with more reverence now. "Some sort of perverted Halloween costume?"

"I do not know what "Halloween" be," the stitchling said with slurred speech. "Mater Motley meet you now."

"Who is Mater Motley?" Shaney asked.

"Come with me, girl."

So Shaney went with the stitchling, into the unknown.

Hee hee my first Abaratian fanfic! Hope you guys liked, please review, it gives me DRIVE!!


End file.
